At present, standardization to sophisticate LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems is progressing in 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project). In the standardization, a wide variety of wireless techniques related to sophistication of communications, including an increase in the maximum communication speed and higher quality at cell edges, are being considered.
One of the top priority issues with wireless communications is interference. Particularly, in a wireless cellular system, a disconnection due to interference might result in a reduction in service or greatly affect the capacity of the entire system. Therefore, the interference problem has been always a very critical technical issue in industrial applications.
As a technique related to interference in a wireless cellular system, Patent Document 1 discloses improvement to avoid interference caused by a bursty traffic.
Also, in 3GPP, the ICIC (Inter-cell Interference Coordination) technique for reducing intercell interference, the ICP (In-device Coexitence) technique for reducing interference in a terminal, and the like are being considered.